


PH同人－奥兹华尔德：金色世界-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 1





	PH同人－奥兹华尔德：金色世界-时生总是来晚一步

PH同人－奥兹华尔德：金色世界-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12692a8e)

[ 23](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12692a8e)

### [PH同人－奥兹华尔德：金色世界](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12692a8e)

金色的世界。

金色的雨从天而降，金色的风拂动流淌。金色的萤火姗姗飞翔，金色的星空耀眼绽放。

那是不分昼夜的地方，是不会褪色的装潢。点缀在视野里，变为摆脱黑暗的月亮。

合睡的眼帘遮挡了紫色的瞳眸，把安静的男人摆放在斑驳树荫的星星点点当中。黑发顺着光倾向一方，深色的斗篷是他影子，把午睡的身体在绿地上拨开绽放。

他实在睡的太过安详，平静的风也叫不醒，树叶卷落的脚步也不惊。鸟儿窥不见金色的天空，却离开蓝色苍穹，避开林荫茂叶，落上男人的肩头。

他前方就是湖畔，清澈而冰凉。从夏日的缝隙间钻出，把温度的高调驱赶，换来几丝清爽。男人毫无表情的面容上，悄然印有满意的安详。

有谁在歌唱，又有谁在演奏。遥远，却并非听不清，撩起涟漪的湖水，映满欢快的节奏。

忽然有什么扰乱风里的旋律，草丛细微的碎语暗示另一个人的到访。树下的人未有睁眼，却好似清晨被敲响的玻璃窗，让他熟知是谁的到来。

“奥兹华尔德，你果然在这里啊。”

黑发的青年听到了自己的名字，睁开眼便瞧见那抹更加明亮的金。

他的朋友站在树边探出头，长长的辫子从身后隐隐垂下。明明如瞧不见底的清水，此时却点落几颗微波。

“杰克…”奥兹华尔德眨眨眼，总是低垂的眼角却多少清醒过来。鸟儿起身离去，振翅的翅声藏进风吹的枝叶间，小爪子蹬起的力度默默催促他回过神。

世界是金色的，那是无比美丽。

金色的海洋卷浪过身侧，金色的繁华绽于悬空。

就像是随着音乐起舞的裙摆，明明如此安详如似飘雪，却盘旋欢快的舞动跳跃。而这其中有着眼前人的身影，不相称的另一种金发，独立又难以让人捕捉。

“茶会都开始很久了，”杰克这样说着来带友人边上，笑盈盈的坐了下来。几步远就是湖畔，斜坡令他动作格外小心，尤其是他左手还拿着只飘香甘甜的红茶杯。

“你又擅自来了，”奥兹华尔德用毫无波澜的声音发语，也根本不介意对方没有棒他带来一杯美味的下午茶。

想想也知道，莱维举办的小型茶会并不会邀请杰克，但谁都猜得到杰克会来。

金发的男人哈哈乐了几声，丝毫没有在意。他根本不会在意，这对他来说是想当然的一件事。就像他坐在这里，喝着这里的红茶，挨着奥兹华尔德。不令人吃惊。

远处的茶会只有几个人参与，却依旧用华丽的乐器演奏着又没的乐曲。

春天不会改变，夏天也不会改变。不论是否只有一个人来品尝桌前的美味，莱维还是会开下午茶，只因他愿意借此休息构思故事而遇到瓶颈的脑袋。

此时熟悉的嗓音飘过满金的世界，两个青年同时停下话语和动作，放空了脑袋不自觉的留下存以这个歌曲的空间。

蕾西此时唱的这首歌如此熟悉，可又好比初次听到般惊艳。简短，梦幻，甚至连乐器的歌喉也止住，只剩她清唱的音色在拨弦。

“蕾西让你回去哦，所以叫我来找你。”杰克虽然这样说，却靠在树上阖上双眼。他把膝盖蜷起，捧起的茶杯轻轻置在上方。他变成个享受歌声的孩童，总令人读不出的氛围，此时却只剩简单易懂的愉快。

可惜奥兹华尔德没说话，也没答应起身回去。他和蕾西闹了小别扭，不过这也并非是他在怄气。他不知道自己怎么把妹妹弄的不开心，但也没严重到让那个孩子又大胆的离家出走。

是不是她不走的话，自己应该暂时躲开让她冷静一下？奥兹华尔德不知如何是好，但每次都是他最后开口道歉。

然而他这次却发现，蕾西也没那么不开心，只不过是在等着他开口洪自己罢了。

他可爱的妹妹，比金色的世界还要绚丽。奥兹华尔德每日都不去干扰这个世界上漂亮的色彩，同时他也不想伤害妹妹的心。

“我想在这里继续睡一会。”他悄语，根本没想要挚友的抗议。

杰克故作吃惊的眨眨眼，随后歪头为难的撇嘴苦笑。“这可不好办，因为蕾西说不把你带回去，我也不能继续呆在茶会上了。”所以他没起身丢下奥兹华尔德，而是继续坐在原地。

这是奥兹华尔德的作曲，蕾西一次次唱着，就像只有她才能配出乐曲。

谁知道此时奥兹华尔德紫色的眼睛里看到了什么？金色的空气？天空的蓝？湖面的清澈？或者舞动倩影的梦幻？

倘若蕾西真的生气，大概她也不会用歌声召唤。

她总是愉快的享受奥兹华尔德创作的作品，选在了她最希望被倾听的日子里。

“等我睡完，就能回去了。”

“真是没办法。”杰克嘀咕着把有些吹凉的红茶送入嘴边，却看到边上的挚友又一起闭上了眼。

到底来，这并不是个把妹妹弄生气的糟糕日子，而是同往日般依旧是个暇意幸福的下午时光。

他倾听远处的歌曲。献唱的乐符被风献上，从林间草叶中脱引而出，萦绕耳畔。

他的肩头传来了温度，那是不同于鸟儿细小的重量，而是与他并肩的依偎。对方金色的长辫蜿蜒盘绕过绿地，挤簇在两人中间，轻轻触碰在奥兹华尔德的小拇指边。

杰克没有叫他赶紧走，就这样等着他再度醒来。红茶和点心都不重要，只要和奥兹华尔德回去，就能和蕾西见面。杰克遵循了这一点，于是他也放松身体，肩头挨着黑发青年消耗这短暂的时间。

金色的光纷纷扬扬，金色的雪浩浩荡荡。

聚集又分散，它们包裹吹落在两人身上。

只是几乎没人知道这样的画面，也没人描述出来，看不到的这里，他们依旧睡于夏日晴空下，被湖畔密丛的枝叶盖上薄影。

那是奥兹华尔德喜欢的事情。

安静，且美妙。

当他再次醒来，祈愿挚友同他一起回去，在妹妹的歌声下把这一日的记忆刻入百年的书页中。

[Pandora Hearts](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Pandora%C2%A0Hearts)[潘多拉之心](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BD%98%E5%A4%9A%E6%8B%89%E4%B9%8B%E5%BF%83)[奥兹华尔德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%A5%E5%85%B9%E5%8D%8E%E5%B0%94%E5%BE%B7)[格连](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%BC%E8%BF%9E)[杰克](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%B0%E5%85%8B)[PH](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/PH)

评论(1)

热度(23)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://kaerii.lofter.com/) [归墟](http://kaerii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://404notfoundsss.lofter.com/) [苏咕咕不咕咕🍓](http://404notfoundsss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://bestina.lofter.com/) [桑葚酒](http://bestina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://bestina.lofter.com/) [桑葚酒](http://bestina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shiliuyezhikong.lofter.com/) [乌鸦先生](http://shiliuyezhikong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://shiliuyezhikong.lofter.com/) [乌鸦先生](http://shiliuyezhikong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://kaerii225.lofter.com/) [KaERii_](http://kaerii225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://windsky002.lofter.com/) [Baskerville](http://windsky002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://cangaizheshan.lofter.com/) [痛痛飞走](http://cangaizheshan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xiyanaaa.lofter.com/) [捧一口袋星星](http://xiyanaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](http://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://alies607.lofter.com/) [黑鸽子RAD](http://alies607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://952390095.lofter.com/) [假期](http://952390095.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://952390095.lofter.com/) [假期](http://952390095.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://379233333.lofter.com/) [幻日Ash](http://379233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://wang1100.lofter.com/) [王](http://wang1100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://mdzz-dazai.lofter.com/) [芜湖放假了找我扩列](http://mdzz-dazai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://qingzi020.lofter.com/) [清紫](http://qingzi020.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yijiuruci311.lofter.com/) [依旧如此](http://yijiuruci311.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://2117110.lofter.com/) [2117110](http://2117110.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://migaobushigao.lofter.com/) [米羔不是糕](http://migaobushigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1265aa21)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_126d75c3)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
